"Ice to Beat You" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Previously on Global Drama! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Our cast visited Area 51, and were tasked with finding an intact alien artifact to bring back to me before dawn. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> While all of our cast DID make it out alive, COURTNEY made it out with her memory wiped, leading Duncan to manipulate her into an alliance. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But ultimately, it was ALEJANDRO that got the boot! Or at least... he was SUPPOSED to, had I not been messing with everyone. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> While Duncan and Alejandro sealed an alliance in China, Blaineley started an illegal partnership with Chef which got WAAAYYY outta hand. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And after an eating contest deemed Heather and Alejandro as the victors, the gang decided to vote off Trent! Sorry, Courtney. xD 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> With only eight players left, who will take the Drop of Shame next? And which one of these contestants will freeze in the icy Yukon tundra? 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out tonight, right here, on another THRILLING episode of GLOBAL! DRAMA!!! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the first class cabin, where Heather is seen sleeping on a chair, snoring* 16:03 * A_random_fly buzzes around Heather. 16:03 * A_random_fly flies into Heather's mouth. 16:03 <@Heather13> O_O 16:03 <@Heather13> *wakes up abruptly and begins coughing* 16:03 <@Heather13> ... 16:04 <@Heather13> *looks around* 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Courtney and Geoff are seen sitting on a bench while Duncan, Sierra, and Tyler sit on a bench opposite them* 16:04 * Courtney13 picks at her plate of gray slop with a fork. 16:04 <+Geoff|> Man. 16:04 <+Geoff|> It's been a whole week without Lindsay. 16:04 <+Geoff|> *sigh* I wonder what she's doing right now. 16:04 <+Courtney13> Probably celebrating! 16:05 <+Courtney13> She's in a much better place now... 16:05 <+Courtney13> ... i.e: AWAY from all this crappy plane food! >.> 16:05 * Heather13 bolts in. 16:05 <@Heather13> Has anyone seen Alejandro?! 16:05 <+Tyler|> I think he walked out with Blaineley a few minutes ago. 16:05 <+Tyler|> Why? :| 16:05 <@Heather13> Oh. Good. 16:06 <@Heather13> I was just, uhhh... 16:06 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Worried? 16:06 <@Heather13> What?! No. >.> 16:06 <@Heather13> I was HOPING he saved us all the trouble of eliminating him and just jumped off the plane already. 16:06 <@Heather13> Yeah, that's it. c: 16:06 <+Courtney13> You know, if you WANTED to vote off Alejandro, you could've done so at the last elimination ceremony. 16:06 <@Heather13> He was IMMUNE. 16:06 <@Heather13> And it's not like he's any real threat. 16:07 <@Heather13> Sure, the guy is strategic, but it's not like anyone here is dumb enough to form an alliance with him now. 16:07 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Coughs awkwardly* :s 16:07 <+Courtney13> *stands up and points an accusing finger at Heather* I'm just SAYING... 16:07 <+Courtney13> If you want even a SHRED of respect around here, stop throwing yourself all over a guy who we know is TROUBLE! 16:07 <@Heather13> You dated a criminal and now you're hooking up with a psycho. 16:07 <@Heather13> I don't think you're in ANY position to be telling ME who's trouble. :@ 16:08 <@Heather13> (conf) I am officially DONE with Courtney. The Amazons lost, like, three times, and ALL of those losses were thanks to her! We should've voted her off when we had the chance, but then Little Miss Goth Girl had to go ruin everything. 16:08 <+Courtney13> (conf) UGH. Heather needs to go, like, NOW! I've been putting up with her for five whole weeks, but no more. I'm surprised she even made it this far in the first place... if I was Leshawna, I would've knocked ALL of her teeth out. :@ 16:08 <+Courtney13> You want a fight, you've got one. :@ 16:08 <+Courtney13> @Heather 16:08 <@Heather13> Oh, it is ON. >.> 16:08 * Heather13 storms out of the door again. 16:08 <+Geoff|> ... Heavy. o_o 16:09 * Alejandro walks back in, confused. 16:09 <+Blaineley> *struts by Alejandro and puts a hand on his shoulder* Don't forget about our deal, Stud Muffin. ;) 16:09 <+Alejandro> :| 16:09 <+Blaineley> (conf) I gave Alejandro the perfect offer: work with Chef and I and get access to all the perks of MY world! He's the perfect baddie to take to the finals with me. If he and I can score spots in the final two, I'll have unanimous support from the audience, plus extra assistance from the peanut gallery. My plan is PERFECT. 16:09 <+Alejandro> (conf) Blaineley? Back in my country, we barbecue guinea pigs JUST like her. *maniacal cackling* 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes to the contestants screaming and the plane spinning out of control in midair; it then flashes over to the contestants standing beside Chris, surrounded by snow* 16:10 * Tyler| shivers. 16:10 <+Tyler|> P-p-please... jackets... 16:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Shivers* 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Ugh, YEESH. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> How come you guys are always complaining about the cold? 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> You should be used to it by now; we live in CANADA. 16:11 <+Geoff|> Yeah, but. 16:11 <+Geoff|> We're not in Canada right now... 16:11 <+Geoff|> ... 16:11 <+Geoff|> ... are we? :| 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Indeed, Geoff. Welcome to the YUKON! 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy... back when the river was frozen solid. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> But thanks to global warming, and Owen's noxious fumes, Earth is finally becoming a LOT more interesting. By which I mean... DEADLY! xD 16:12 <+Courtney13> Oh, GREAT. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> For today's challenge, players must make their way across this watery chasm by jumping from ice floe to ice floe. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> The first four to get to the other will proceed to challenge two. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> And just to make things interesting, the LAST four will receive an EXTRA vote against them tonight. xD 16:12 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:13 <+Courtney13> Prepare to taste dirt, HEATHER. 16:13 <@Heather13> We're in the YUKON. 16:13 <@Heather13> I think you mean snow. >.> 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> On your marks, get set... 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> ... GO!!! 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the contestants hopping on ice flows in the freezing river* 16:14 * Heather13 jumps onto a large ice floe and almost slips. 16:14 <@Heather13> Whoa, whoa, whoaaa! 16:14 * Heather13 maintains balance. 16:14 <@Heather13> Phew. 16:14 <+Courtney13> Sucks you didn't fall in! 16:14 * Courtney13 jumps onto a floe. 16:14 <+Courtney13> The water may be freezing, but ANYTHING could warm that icy heart of yours. @Heather 16:15 <@Heather13> *growls* 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oookay, Ty-Ty, let's get a move on! :D 16:15 <+Tyler|> Yeah! Let's go! EXTREEEEEME! 16:15 * Tyler| hops onto an ice floe, slips off, and lands into the freezing water. 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Tyler?! D: 16:15 <+Blaineley> C'mon Hottiejandro! Carry me across this stream or our alliance is totally off. :3 16:15 <+Alejandro> What?! 16:16 <+Alejandro> I thought the deal was that CHEF would help us out. 16:16 <+Alejandro> Not that I'D have to help you. >.> 16:16 <+Blaineley> He WILL help us... in part two. 16:16 <+Blaineley> But right now, we need to make sure to win. :D 16:16 <+Alejandro> *sigh* As you say. 16:16 * Alejandro picks up Blaineley and hoists her over his shoulder. 16:16 * Alejandro jumps onto an ice floe. 16:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, what's the deal?! @Alejandro 16:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Why are you carrying her? >~> 16:17 <+Alejandro> Uhhh... 16:17 <+Alejandro> She... passed out! I couldn't just leave her there. 16:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: She looks pretty conscious to me. 16:17 <+Blaineley> O_O 16:18 * Blaineley shuts eyelids and starts snoring. 16:18 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: ... 16:18 <+Alejandro> See? 16:18 <+Alejandro> *hops onto a floe* Totally unconscious! 16:18 * Alejandro chuckles nervously. 16:18 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Riiight. 16:18 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: How gullible does Alejandro think I am? He and Blaineley couldn't make their alliance any more obvious. Which means I might need reinforcements. :@ 16:19 <+Geoff|> *jumps on ice* 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yo, Geoff! 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hold up. Let's chat for sec. 16:19 <+Geoff|> *hops over to an ice floe next to Duncan* 16:19 <+Geoff|> Hey man! What's up? 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I don't like what's going on between Alejandro and that one old chick. They're probably gonna gun for one of us. @Geoff 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You willing to take 'em down with me? 16:20 <+Geoff|> Of course! 16:20 <+Geoff|> Alejandro DID mess with Lindsay, after all. 16:20 <+Geoff|> You've got a deal. *holds out hand* 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Shakes Geoff's hand* 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Pulls Tyler out of the water* 16:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Tyler! Are you okay? :( 16:21 <+Tyler|> *teeth chatter together, shivering* 16:21 <+Tyler|> It's... I... 16:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NO TIME FOR CHIT-CHAT. 16:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: We've gotta WIN this! :D 16:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Picks up Tyler* 16:22 <+Tyler|> Woah! o_O 16:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Throws him to the other side* 16:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I'm comin' for ya, sweetheart! :) 16:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Starts hopping across the ice stream* 16:22 * Courtney13 jumps on an ice floe. 16:22 <@Heather13> *leaps on the same one as Courtney* 16:23 * Courtney13 grunts. 16:23 <+Courtney13> Excuse me! I'm trying to get through here. 16:23 <@Heather13> Well then move OVER, because this is MY turf. 16:23 <+Courtney13> Your turf? :@ 16:23 <+Courtney13> I was here FIRST! *shoves Heather* 16:23 <@Heather13> Was NOT. 16:23 * Heather13 pushes Courtney harder. 16:24 <+Courtney13> WAS TOO. 16:24 <+Courtney13> *pushes Heather again* 16:24 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhh! :@ 16:24 * Heather13 lunges towards Courtney and knocks her off the ice floe. 16:24 <+Courtney13> Whoaaa! 16:24 <+Courtney13> *stumbles backwards, falls into Duncan, lands in the water* 16:24 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oof! *Falls* 16:25 * Heather13 attempts to get back up but slips and falls into Geoff. 16:25 <+Geoff|> *falls into water* Oh! 16:25 <@Heather13> Nooo! *falls in* 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris standing next to Alejandro, Blaineley, Sierra, and Tyler* 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> And with that, it looks like we're down to four challenge finalists! 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Blaineley, Tyler, Sierra, and Alejandro! 16:26 <+Geoff|> *emerges from the water, coughing* 16:26 <+Geoff|> We lost?! D: 16:26 <@Heather13> *crawls onto an ice floe, freezing* T-t-this... 16:26 <@Heather13> Is all... COURTNEY'S fault! :@ 16:26 <+Courtney13> *swims up to the surface of the water with Duncan* 16:26 <+Courtney13> My fault?! 16:26 <+Courtney13> It's totally YOURS. 16:27 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: How about you BOTH put a sock in it?! -_- 16:27 * Courtney13 slaps Duncan upside the head. 16:27 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: OW. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris, Chef Hatchet, Alejandro, Blaineley, Sierra, and Tyler standing next to a row of sleds* 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> For your second challenge, you four must race dog sleds all the way to the finish line, grabbing eight flags planted in the snow along the way. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> This one's for invincibility, by the way, so make sure you're prepared. xD 16:27 <+Alejandro> *whispers to Blaineley* We ARE prepared... right? 16:28 * Blaineley nods. 16:28 <+Blaineley> Chris, my doctor says I'm deadly allergic to husky fur. 16:28 <+Blaineley> Is there a way I could have Chef pull me instead? 16:28 <+ChefHatchet> O_O 16:28 * ChefHatchet gulps. 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... okay, sure. As long as Chef's okay with it. 16:29 <+Blaineley> Oh, trust me. He is. >:D 16:29 <+ChefHatchet> :| 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back over to the starting line, where Courtney is seen sitting behind a wooden stand with a large sign saying "VOTE FOR HEATHER"* 16:29 * Heather13 walks over to Courtney. 16:29 <@Heather13> What is THIS? 16:29 <+Courtney13> Do you like it? 16:29 <+Courtney13> I'm finally putting my campaigning skills to good use. :3 16:30 <@Heather13> This is probably the most ridiculous thing you've EVER done. 16:30 <@Heather13> And what makes you so sure I won't start my OWN campaign against YOU? 16:30 <+Courtney13> Feel free... I love competition. 16:30 <+Courtney13> Mainly because I always win. ^_^ 16:30 <@Heather13> Ha! 16:30 <@Heather13> Well, get ready to lose for the first time ever, Courtney, because I won class president TWICE. 16:31 <+Courtney13> *sarcastically* Oh, how intimidating. :( 16:31 <+Courtney13> Unless you count the fact that I won on FOUR separate occasions, and the first time, I wasn't even running. :@ 16:31 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:31 <@Heather13> (conf) Okay, so I didn't EXACTLY campaign to win class president; my opponent SOMEHOW ended up with food poisoning on the day of the election and, ever since then, no one's been brave enough to run against me. Sooo... maybe I could just poison Courtney? 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the challenge; the contestants are all seen sitting in their sleds* 16:31 * ChefHatchet straps himself into a harness and attaches himself to Blaineley's sled. 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Lights! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Camera! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> ACTION. :D 16:32 * Alejandro whips his husky and rides off. 16:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Is carried away* 16:32 <+Tyler|> *follows Sierra* 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Aw, man. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> I really do miss the film lot. :s 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Blaineley riding through the Yukon* 16:33 * Alejandro whips husky. 16:33 <+Alejandro> Andele, my canine friend! 16:33 <+Alejandro> We've still got three more flags to collect! 16:34 <+Blaineley> *whips Chef repeatedly* 16:34 <+Blaineley> Hurry up, Chef. :@ 16:34 <+Blaineley> You're making us lose! 16:34 <+ChefHatchet> *a single tear falls down his eye* 16:34 <+Alejandro> ... say, Blaineley. 16:34 <+Alejandro> Instead of making Chef pull you to the finish line, why don't we simply use his authority to our advantage? 16:35 <+Blaineley> Oh, please, that would NEVER work! 16:35 <+Blaineley> Listen, gorgeous. There's a reason I'M the brains and YOU aren't. 16:35 <+Alejandro> I understand, but I insist you think this through. 16:35 <+Alejandro> Chef probably has a spare key to Chris's golf cart. 16:35 <+Alejandro> We could skip this entire challenge, drive there, and cross the line before anybody else. 16:35 <+ChefHatchet> The boy's right! @Blaineley 16:36 <+ChefHatchet> Plus it'd save you all this whipping. 16:36 <+Blaineley> Hmmm... well, my arm IS getting tired... 16:36 <+Alejandro> The only question is how we can get seven more flags. 16:36 <+ChefHatchet> Chris has got a whole bunch of challenge props in the plane's cargo hold! 16:36 <+ChefHatchet> Let's check there! 16:36 <+Blaineley> Okay, but. 16:37 <+ChefHatchet> *swerves around and starts pulling Blaineley faster than ever* 16:37 <+Blaineley> WHOAAA!! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back over to the starting line, where Heather is seen sitting behind a wooden stand with a large sign saying "VOTE FOR COURTNEY"* 16:37 <@Heather13> Get your buttons! 16:37 <@Heather13> Get your "Vote for Courtney" buttons! 16:37 <@Heather13> *holds up a button with a big red 'X' covering Courtney's face* 16:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, I'll take one. @Heather 16:38 <+Courtney13> *runs over to Duncan and shoves him out of the way* 16:38 <+Courtney13> Are you kidding me? >.> @Heather 16:38 <+Courtney13> You made BUTTONS?! 16:38 <@Heather13> Like you didn't think of it. :@ 16:38 <@Heather13> ... 16:39 <@Heather13> Oh, wait. 16:39 <@Heather13> You didn't. ^_^ 16:39 <@Heather13> Which is why MY campaign is BETTER than yours! 16:39 <+Courtney13> Pffft. 16:39 <+Courtney13> Nice try, brainiac, but I already made twenty-seven "Eliminate Heather" cupcakes. 16:39 <+Courtney13> And FYI, they're a thousand times better than those lousy plastic pin-ons. 16:39 * Courtney13 walks off. 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Gets up and brushes self off* 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Augggh... what the heck was that about? 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Turns to Heather* 16:40 <@Heather13> :| 16:40 <@Heather13> *offers Duncan an a button* Button? :) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro, Blaineley, and Chef sitting in the golf cart as it slowly rides through the snow* 16:40 <+Blaineley> Can't this thing go any faster? :@ 16:41 <+ChefHatchet> It's goin' as fast as it can! 16:41 <+Blaineley> Fan-TASTIC. 16:41 <+Blaineley> I guess Alejandro here didn't think about the fact that the ground we're riding on is covered in SNOW. >.> 16:41 <+Alejandro> *annoyed sigh* My SINCEREST apologies, PAIN-ley. 16:41 <+Blaineley> What was that?! :o 16:41 <+Alejandro> Nothing. :D 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Rides by Alejandro, Blaineley, and Chef without noticing them* 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Wooo-heeee! :D 16:42 <+Tyler|> *trails behind Sierra* Oh yeah! 16:42 <+Tyler|> First place, here we come. :) 16:42 <+Blaineley> Oh, no. 16:42 <+Blaineley> At least don't let us get beat by THEM. :@ @Alejandro 16:43 <+Alejandro> I wasn't planning on it. 16:43 <+Alejandro> Wait here! *runs off* 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro's sled* 16:43 * Alejandro runs over to his sled, where his husky is seen growling into the distance. 16:43 <+Alejandro> I have a little surprise for Sierra and Tyler. 16:43 * Alejandro unhooks husky from harness and lets it run free. 16:43 <+Alejandro> >:D 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the challenge* 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Grabs sixth flag* 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Yes! I'm so close! 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Only 2 flags left! :D 16:44 <+Tyler|> You go, Sierra, yo- 16:44 <+Tyler|> *turns around and sees an angry husky chasing after him* 16:45 <+Tyler|> O_O 16:45 <+Tyler|> Uh-oh... 16:45 <+Tyler|> AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 16:45 <+Tyler|> *is attacked by the husky* 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: TYLER?! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back over to Blaineley and Chef in the cart, riding through the snow* 16:46 * Alejandro runs back over to Blaineley and Chef, panting. 16:46 <+Blaineley> So? What happened? 16:46 <+Alejandro> *hops on the cart* 16:46 <+Alejandro> I gave Tyler a nice little present. ;) 16:46 <+ChefHatchet> You made the dog go after him, didn't you? :s 16:46 <+Alejandro> What can I say? 16:47 <+Alejandro> If karma was real, it'd be a-- 16:47 <+Alejandro> O_O 16:47 <+Alejandro> CHEF! LOOK OUT! 16:47 <+ChefHatchet> *faces forward and accidentally drives the golf cart off a cliff* 16:47 <+Alejandro> AHHHHHHHHH! 16:47 <+Blaineley> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 16:47 <+ChefHatchet> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris standing at the finish line* 16:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Woo hoo! >:) 16:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Is seen from a distance riding towards the finish* 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And it looks like our big winner is... 16:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeeee! 16:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Crosses the line* 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ... SIERRA!!! :D 16:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Hops off sled and jumps in the air* 16:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: This is so exciting! I can't believe I finally won! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And look at that, you didn't need Tyler's help this time. :p 16:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: O_O 16:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: OH NO, TYLER! 16:50 * Tyler| crawls to the finish line and face plants. 16:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :| 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Players, I have peanut-filled barf bags for the seven of you that are safe tonight. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> But we won't know who's going home until the votes are cast! So, please make your way to the confessional and vote someone off. 16:51 <+Geoff|> I know who I'm voting for. :@ @Alejandro 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooh, not so fast, Geoff. xD 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Alejandro is immune tonight! As is Blaineley. 16:51 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Even though they technically didn't win the challenge, they claim to be severely injured. 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And that could lead us to lawsuits, so... any votes against them will be nullified. 16:52 <+Geoff|> *snorts* That's unfair. >.> 16:52 <+Blaineley> No, it isn't. :@ 16:52 <@Heather13> Shut up, Blaineley, it totally is. 16:52 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: YOU shut up, HEATHER. 16:52 <+Tyler|> Why don't you BOTH shut up? 16:52 <+Tyler|> ESPECIALLY you, Sierra. :-@ 16:52 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Gulp* :s 16:53 <+Tyler|> (conf) I can't believe Sierra. I took a dive back there; I could've been really hurt! And instead of saving me, she crossed the line and won. Well, if that's the kind of girlfriend she's gonna be, maybe I don't want to be her girlfriend at ALL. Errr, BOYFRIEND! >.> 16:53 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) S: It was a simple mistake. I shouldn't have done it! But now Tyler's saying he doesn't want to speak to me, and I don't know who to vote for. Being single again is lonely. :'( 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> The votes have been cast, and the following players are safe. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra! *tosses her a barf bag* 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Blaineley! *tosses her a barf bag* 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> And Alejandro! *tosses him a barf bag* 16:54 * Alejandro catches his barf bag excitedly. 16:54 <+Courtney13> You don't look so injured anymore... @Alejandro 16:54 <+Alejandro> :| 16:54 <+Alejandro> It uh, comes and goes. :s 16:54 * Alejandro clutches stomach in pain. 16:55 <+Alejandro> OW! 16:55 <+Alejandro> Looks like it just came back. :s 16:55 <+Courtney13> >.> 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Also safe tonight, Geoff and Duncan! *tosses them barf bags* 16:55 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Nice! 16:55 <+Geoff|> AWESOME. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> And finally, the newly-single Tyler. *tosses him a barf bag* 16:56 * Tyler| mumbles something under breath. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! It's down to Courtney and Heather. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Two left, but only one can be safe. And that person is... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> COURTNEY. 16:56 <+Courtney13> YES! 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Just kidding! It's Heather. *tosses Heather a barf bag* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, go home. :p 16:57 <@Heather13> Oh, this is TOO good! 16:57 <@Heather13> Look who's FINALLY going home. :3 16:57 <+Courtney13> *growls* 16:57 <@Heather13> I guess it's time to say... 16:57 <@Heather13> Buh-bye, Courtney. ;) 16:58 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Woot! 16:58 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: ...Oh, I mean. Too bad... :| 16:58 <+ChefHatchet> *throws a parachute at Courtney* 16:58 <+Courtney13> *catches parachute* Well, FINE. 16:58 <+Courtney13> But prepare to hear from my lawyers! 16:58 <+Courtney13> And Duncan? Get ready for a PERSONAL DEFAMATION LAWSUIT while I'm at it. :@ 16:59 <+ChefHatchet> *pushes Courtney out of the plane* 16:59 <+Courtney13> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Now that Courtney's gone, how will our final seven fare? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And what will become of Sierra and Tyler? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Tune in next time to find out, in our most exciting episode... 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Of GLOBAL DRAMA! :D 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- I I I